


Guitar Picks and Astrophysics

by aphamericanhero, miss_needlephobia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, au shared with miss_needlephobia/ @hariible on tumblr, beta'd by the lovely miss_needlephobia /hariible, punk-nerd au, random updates sorry, writing for @nerd-punk-usuk on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_needlephobia/pseuds/miss_needlephobia
Summary: Alfred is a nerd, Arthur is a punk. Clashing in the most beautiful of ways. They do say opposites attract after all...





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred was a simple man, really. He stuck to his books, his comics, and his games. He didn’t really talk to anybody, except for his small and equally quiet Japanese friend, Kiku. In his school, he was practically invisible.  
  
So why then, did he feel like he was being watched?  
  
He’d be walking down the hallway, books in hand, and he’d swear he felt eyes like icicles digging into his back. But when he turned around, there was nothing there.   
 _There was never anything there._ Yet the presence still lingered, and it made Alfred uneasy.  
  
Kiku only scolded him. “It is because you are not getting enough sleep Alfred-kun. Those nights you spent playing video games and reading instead of resting have finally caught up to you.”  
  
Alfred pinked, embarrassed. Nevertheless, he shook his head. “Dude I swear! Someone or something is following me!”  
  
His friend had shrugged, and they said their good-byes. Alfred sighed as he watched him walk away, twirling and twisting his hair, which was a nervous habit of his.  
  
For the rest of the day the blond was on edge; he couldn’t focus, and was extremely jittery.   
  
In science, they were running a simple mixture lab. Alfred had not watched where he was putting his elbows and knocked over a flask.   
  
You can hear a pin drop as everyone in the room whipped their head towards the source of the noise. Simple inquiry turned to shock as they realized that it was Alfred, brainiac knows-every-question Alfred, who had broke something.  
  
Alfred shrunk down on himself as his teacher asked if he was ok, and Alfred, wishing he was anywhere but there, nodded and rushed to the bathroom with a quick word of where he was going.  
  
Once there, the blond splashed water on his face. “Get it together Jones.” He spat at himself, gritting his teeth. As he cleaned his glasses, he saw it. A flash of green. Was that what had been chasing him? But as soon as he had seen it, it was gone, and the chubby blond shook his head, trying to clear it. Kiku was right, he needed to get some sleep.  
  
Alfred went on with the rest on his day, but the image of green eyes would not leave his head. He had to find the source of them, or they would haunt him for weeks. Plus, they were getting in the way of his comics.  
  
But of course, as he learned from his beloved science, finding the source of things sometimes only led to more problems.   
  
It happened when Alfred was quick enough to actually look back when he glimpsed that oh-so-familiar shade of green. What he saw was a soft grin, warm, almost fond? Whatever it was, Alfred didn't like it. It unsettled him. And unfortunately, that grin belonged to none other than Arthur Kirkland. Punk to the core. Someone you didn't want to mess with.   
  
Alfred panicked and quickly turned away, his heart beating a mile a minute. Why was it him of all people? What could he possibly want with him?  
  
For the next week, every time Alfred caught flashes of anything green, a shiny gleam of light reflecting off of something, or anything even _resembling_ leather, he would freeze, and the urge to hide would be more potent than a mouth full of cinnamon. It was all he could do not to stay up at night thinking about it.  
  
The best thing Alfred _could_ do, however, was to take Kiku's advice. No more coffee after the sun set. Comics put away after a certain hour. Electronics silenced after the street lights were at full strength. After a week of this routine, Alfred's nerves were settled. No more flask incidents. No more flight-or-fight urges.  
  
The change was palpable. Kiku had nodded and smiled in approval as the bespectacled blond's entire demeanor seemed to relax.  
  
Things were quickly returning to normalcy. Everything that had got him anxious before didn't even bother him. He hadn't even seen Arthur since that first sighting.  
  
He was much more focused, much more in control. Alfred smiled to himself as he packed his bag and prepared to go home. "See, Alfred" he muttered to himself. "You got all worked up for nothing."  
  
Things were good, but unfortunately, things never stay the same for long.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After school the following day Alfred stopped by his favorite donut shop for an after school snack, as he often did.  
  
Matthew, his twin brother, had practice, yet he would still order something for him. Walking into the store, Alfred paused and took a deep breath. He loved the sugary sweet smell of the fresh donuts, and if they had a candle for the scent, the  blond would buy it in an instant.  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time, the walked up to the counter and ordered six of his favorite kind: glazed with sprinkles. He ordered a coffee with it, adding an insane amount of milk and sugar. For Matthew, he ordered the Canadian Maple kind, which was his twin's favorite. He paid with a smile and left, starting to munch on them as he got closer to his house.  
  
Entering, he said a quick hello to his parents and rushed upstairs to his room, setting his stuff down and putting his brother's share in his room, all while retrieving another donut from the bag.  
  
Flopping down on his space-themed bed, Alfred ate it as he flew through his math and science homework, quenching his thirst with his coffee. He decided to take a break before embarking on the quest that is his English assignment.  
  
Taking a rather large swig of his drink, he turned to his opponent, his English homework, and brandished his weapon,  his pencil, and prepared for battle.   
Alfred's brain just wasn't wired for this kind of thing. It was difficult for him to think in that way. He hated the fact that there was no straightforward answer, and even if you think you're right you could be wrong... It was so frustrating! So confusing! It was Alfred's sworn enemy, and the two did battle almost every night.  
  
Carefully, Alfred read the assigned passages, underlined anything he thought was important, and took notes in the margins. He read over the passages once more, then answered the questions given to the best of his ability. Once he was happy with his responses, he put them aside and checked his phone.

**_1 new message_**  
  
 **Kiku-bro:**  
 **Are you up for a few rounds right now?**  
  
Alfred smiled. There was nothing better to end the day with than video games with your best friend.  
  
 **Me:**  
 **Of course I am! When am I not?**  
  
Alfred could almost see his friend's small smile on his face from beyond his screen as he logged in to his computer, opening his and Kiku's favorite shooter game. It didn't take long for his friend to get online, and for the two to set up a match, talking over headset. The two duked it out with other players, communicating their positions and statuses to each other. Alfred was at ease. Once again, life was good.   
  
In reality, he shouldn't let himself get so comfortable.   
  
The day had went by smoothly. Alfred would even allow himself to say it was going great: he found five dollars on the ground, their history test was being pushed back a day, and he had even gotten an A on his English assignment!  
  
Alfred was smiling as he opened his locker, which was covered in various math, physics, and science stickers. The smiled soon melted from his face, however, and he felt himself tense. His anxiety was kicked back up to a ten. Something was _wrong._  
  
The blond's locker was gently shut, and Alfred looked up to see _him._ Alfred started to panic. Why was _he_ here? What did _he_ want from him?   
  
"Hey, poppet," Arthur cooed, his words sticky and sweet. _Too sweet._ Alfred didn't like this. Was he supposed to?  
  
The brainy boy didn't respond, trying to squirm out of the punk's gaze.  
  
Alfred felt a finger on his chin, lifting it up. "Awww, don't remain silent, love. Let me hear your voice."   
  
Arthur's words were dripping with an emotion Alfred's couldn't place. Didn't _want_ to place.  
  
Arthur chuckled and whirled Alfred around, gently pressing him into the lockers. One of his hands supported the both of them up, while the other snaked down his leg, lifting it up as Arthur leaned in.   
  
"I see my words aren't doing anything for you. That's alright. I can see I'll hafta to get more... _physical._ " The Brit then attacked Alfred's neck, peppering it in rough kisses.  
  
It was then that Alfred broke out of his trance. "N-N-n-o!" He all but yelled, pushing him away. Luckily Alfred had all he needed, which made it easy for him to flee.  
  
As he fled, Alfred heard Arthur's voice calling out to him. "Don't think you're free just yet, love! I can tell you'll be a little hard to get! And lucky for you, I do _adore_ a challenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred ran as fast as he could, not even saying a greeting to his parents as he bolted up to his room, closing the door and breathing heavily. Just what in the world was _that?_  
  
Alfred went to his sink and greedily drank some water, trying to calm his nerves. Was that some kind of teasing? A way to embarrass him so Arthur would have a good laugh about it with his friends later?  
  
He looked at his phone, debating whether to tell Kiku about what had happened, but decided against it. It was probably no big deal. It was probably just a joke. Why would anyone even like him like that anyway? Arthur probably just preyed on whoever was the closest, and Alfred just happened to be that unlucky. If it was just a joke, then why was Alfred crying about it?  
  
He wiped his tears and set his stuff down, curling up on his bed. He wanted to sleep. Everything would be better if he just slept a little. With this thought lingering in his head, he closed his eyes and did just that.  
  
Alfred woke up to the sounds of his mother calling him for dinner, and he relaxed. He felt loads better. Alfred smiled to himself and he stretched and headed downstairs.   
  
As another certain bespectacled blond once noted, life, was scientific, and a long as Alfred could make these little hypotheses, test them, and comfirm them to be true, then he could figure everything out. Then everything would be ok, wouldn't it?  
  
However, at school, Alfred was still on edge. It wasn't as bad as before, but after that first encounter with Arthur, he'd do anything to prevent it from happening again.  
  
The chubby blond found himself falling into a pattern of constantly checking his surroundings, and trying to make himself more invisible than usual. This time, his hypothesis was that if he blended in with his surroundings, then Arthur wouldn't notice him. And if Arthur didn't notice him, then he wouldn't do... _that_ again.   
  
It seemed to work. Alfred had yet to see the punk again, and he relaxed, smiling to himself. Once again, science was his trustworthy partner, sensible and constant. He'd marry it if he could.   
  
Over the next few days, Alfred found his worries melt away once more. He didn't know why he always let himself get so worked up. Nothing was ever as big as he thought it was. He should really take a page out of Kiku's book and learn how to be calm and collected. Alfred chuckled to himself. He'll have to ask him how he does it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid any confusion, this chapter is in Arthur's perspective detailing his version of events starting at the beginning of chapter 1.

When Arthur first saw him, it was only a glimpse. A blond, portly bespectacled form hurrying along the hallway, papers messily arranged, most likely late to a class. As he flew by, the punk realized he was enamored. He _had_ to know more about him.  
  
Arthur enlisted the help of his friend, Erzsébet, a light-haired brunette Hungarian girl. She had many connections throughout the school, due to her need to know everything that was happening within it. She had aspirations to be a reporter.   
  
Erzsébet had tapped her pencil aganist her face as she thought. "I think who you're talking about is Alfred Jones. He's a freshman."  
  
The punk nodded, fiddling with his piercings as he rested his elbows on the table they were sitting at.   
  
"Listen, Arthur," Erzsébet said, her tone becoming serious as she leaned in. "We're both seniors. Whatever you're planning with this kid, don't do anything drastic. He's still got his whole highschool career ahead of him. Please don't ruin it."  
  
Arthur scoffed at that, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm not going to ruin his life, Erzsi. Relax."    
  
The Hungarian girl just rolled her eyes, glancing at the clock. "Anyway, I have to go, talk to you later."   
  
Arthur told her goodbye as he repeated the name to himself like a mantra, lest he forget it.  
  
From there on out, Arthur saw Alfred everywhere. It was like his brain had focus-vision for the younger lad. 

And Arthur had to admit, the blond was _very_ cute.   
  
He would see him in the hallways, scowling to himself after a class presumingly didn't go well. At his locker, decorated in all sorts of space and math stickers, grey jumper stretching as he reached up to retrieve one of his books. Arthur had noticed that on stressful days, the striped collar of Alfred's undershirt would be all messed up and crooked, the ends all twisted from repeated wringing and unwringing. At lunch, the younger boy would be focused on his work, sleeves rolled up as he chewed on he end of his pencil.  
  
Yes, Alfred was very cute indeed.  
  
Everything about the younger blond was captivating. Arthur found himself smiling everytime he saw him. In fact, seeing Alfred became a highlight of his day.  
  
Unfortunately, Arthur rarely saw him with anyone. Did he have no friends? Why was this gem of a human not surrounded by people? From there on out, It was clear. Arthur would sweep him off his feet.  
  
That's why Arthur had reluctantly gone to his brothers for advice, being as vague as possible to avoid as much teasing and suspicion as possible.   
  
"You want to seem cool in someone's eyes eh?" His brother, Allistor had asked, scratching his red beard and resting against their marbled kitchen counter in his black leather jacket and ripped jeans.  
  
"Well that's simple. You got to be direct and confident. Even slightly abrasive. Ain't no one's going to want to hang out with someone who's all timid and scared of his own shadow. Also, maybe don't let them know you stitch eh Arthur?" Allistor had laughed at that, while Arthur pinked and crossed his arms.  
  
However, his older brother was right. The fact that he embroiders and knits is embarrassing. In fact, many of his interests were embarrassing, weren't they? If he wanted to impress Alfred, he had to seem manly. He had to seem cool.  
  
For a while Arthur admired him from a distance, trying to formulate the perfect approach. And every time he thought he had it down, he would chicken out, and the cycle would begin again.  
  
It was after school one day when Arthur finally decided to go for it. He saw Alfred at his locker, getting ready to go home. Arthur took a deep breath and approached him, grinning as he put on the confident persona his brother advised him to do.  
  
Arthur turned him around and pushed him gently into the lockers, lifting Alfred's leg and smiling as he stared into his blue eyes. _Those eyes, those absolutely **beautiful** eyes that he loved so much._  
  
However, he had to stay focused. Confidence. He slurred out some sweet words, hoping to make Alfred blush.  
  
However there was no response. Was he making his intentions clear enough? He had keep going. He had to elicit _something_  
  
So Arthur kissed him. On the neck. Not gently. His feelings for him were now clearly expressed. Alfred had to respond.  
  
Was Arthur expecting to be rejected? He didn't really know. That whole situation didn't even play out how he was expecting anyway. However,that was pretty damn good for a first encounter, right?  
  
Arthur pushed down his guilt and covered it with a smile, chuckling to himself. He didn't intend to let Alfred go without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, school is kicking my ass

Once Arthur returned home, he reflected on the day's events. Being 'direct and confident' didn't work on Alfred. And in all honesty, he felt kinda bad. The fear that the lad had in his eyes... It was almost haunting.

He still wanted to court Alfred, but now he was probably terrified of him. Should he apologize? Or was that not "manly" enough by his brothers" standards? Whatever he did, he didn't want to scare him off. Maybe they can try to be friends first?

Regardless, he probably should tell Erzsébet what happened. Arthur already knows that she's not going to be very happy with him. In fact, she'll probably spend all of lunch berating him. Arthur smiled slightly. Thank God for Erzsi. She's always been the "heart" that people often say he lacks.

Arthur was right. The next day, he got an earful. After finishing her tirade, Erzsébet shook her head dissapointedly. "You have to stay away from him," she advised. "If the kid's parents are crazy enough, they might sue you for harassment. Not to mention you're almost 18. And I know, the "great Arthur Kirkland" doesn't "feel emotions", or whatever, but even so, if you actually like the kid, even the smallest amount, you'll back off for a while, so any paranoia he has about you doesn't end up consuming him."

Arthur scoffed, not believing that would happen, but mostly agreed to what she was saying. Alfred was really a rose among thorns, (as he hated most of the student body and their preppy, aloof attitudes,) and for the first time in a long while, he was actually _liked_ somebody. And while Arthur wasn't usually one for romance, Alfred was something special, and for some strange reason, he wanted to show that to the lad. And right now, he feared that he was doing the exact opposite.

For the next few days, Arthur tried to avoid Alfred as much as possible. To his surprise, it was a little difficult at first. Arthur, when he first took an interest in Alfred, took advantage of the times their schedules aligned and as such had quickly trained himself to spot Alfred among the hordes of students. Trying to break that habit was proving to be harder than he expected. He also tried not to think about him, pushing the thought of the younger boy out of his mind whenever it popped up. It didn't help that his brothers often pestered him about Alfred as well. However, Arthur would just scowl and brush the subject off whenever his brothers tried to broach it.

To occupy himself, Arthur would strum on his guitar, spending hours just mindlessly plucking away at the strings. He would lose himself in the music, as thoughts came and went.

If he couldn't practice (because the neighbors would file noise complaints,) he'd climb up and the roof, staring at the stars as he smoked. In Arthur's mind, the stars were one of the few things untainted by the world. He could always count on them. They would always listen to him, and not say a word in protest.

Of course, this didn't mean that Arthur wouldn't get up to mischief. The punk would often sneak out in the middle of the night, and spray provocative messages on the walls. He had to make people think! They were so caught up in their little clouds of ignorance. Destroying the world through rose-colored glasses. It made Arthur wonder if the world was even worth saving. Maybe, just maybe, these messages could spark something, a revolution in thought. Arthur even dared to call it a renaissance.

However, there's only so long you can avoid something before it comes back to bite you in the ass. Allistor had become tired of Arthur always avoiding his questions about Alfred, and confronted him about it one night. "Oi Artie! You gonna tell me what's up with your little crush or what?"

Arthur was finishing up his homework. "Bugger off Allistor I'm busy."

Allistor put his elbows on his desk. "Enough of this wishy-washy talk. You haven't even told your big bro how his advice turned out. You're not scared to are you?" Allistor grinned. "Did it really go that bad? Did they beat you up and you're embarrassed about it?"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. He just... Rejected me. Pushed me off and ran."

His brother laughed, clapping him on the back. "Couldn't handle the Kirkland charm eh? Keep trying. You probably just startled him. No one can resist us Kirkland men for long." With that, Allistor left, probably to go get a drink.

Arthur sighed. Of course he wanted to keep trying, but the look in Alfred's eyes... Not to mention Erzsébet's warning.... nevertheless he didn't know what else to do. Maybe he could ask Kiku...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So as I mentioned in the tags, this work is a shared au with miss_needlephobia/ @hariible on tumblr!  
> We have a blog dedicated to it, nerd-punk-usuk.tumblr.com  
> Go check it out and see Harii's wonderful drawings!


End file.
